Inquiète?
by ElyaHowinLivi
Summary: Notre douce, charmante et aimable Temari préférée attend le retour de son "précieux" Shikamaru. Le seul petit problème c'est que celui ci met un peu de temps pour revenir...Alors Temari l'attend bien sûr! sagement! on y croit tous... XD By howin.


_**INQUIETE ?...**_

La jeune fille blonde parvint sans trop de mal à faire sa quatrième couette. Comme quoi avec de l'habitude ! Enfin bref ce n'est pas sa coupe de cheveux qui intéresse qui que ce soit, si ?

Nous sommes d'accord. Donc voila, Temari (car on parle de Temari si vous n'aviez pas compris) était on ne peut plus impatiente ce jour là. Voyez-vous, mister flemme devait rentrer de mission. Et oui et oui Temari sortait (si on pouvait dire parce que physiquement il restait plutôt enfermé chez eux qu'autre chose… merci Shikamaru d'être trop fainéant !) avec le mec le plus « j'ai la flemme » que porte cette terre ! Ce qui au fond l'amusait grandement !

Et donc en ce beau jour de printemps, elle l'attendait, impatiente, venue spécialement de Suna entre autre pour le voir. La mission longue de trois semaines devait donc en se saint jour se terminer (pov' Shika ! 3 semaines… ce que ça a du lui sembler long ! Et fatigant !).

Mais voilà la journée se déroula et aucune équipe dirigée par Shikamaru ne vint. Temari fatiguée d'attendre (faut pas pousser non plus elle n'allait pas l'attendre trois plomb !!) utilisa ces clés pour entrer dans l'appartement de son copain. Bref récapitulons tout ça maintenant. Nous avons :

1. Une Temari furax !

2. dans l'appartement de celui qui la rendu furax !

3. Vous croyez qu'elle va faire quoi ? Je vous le donne en mille ! Un petit coup de ménage à sa manière !

Conclusion Shikamaru pourra déjà remeubler tout son appart'… enfin si il tient encore debout à son retour.

Donc une fois le ménage fait, notre très douce et sympathique Temari (bah elle s'est quand même occupé du ménage !) est allé s'assoir par terre (Y a pu de chaise, de canapé, de lit… conseil ne l'énervé jamais). Et elle réfléchit à ce qui a pu arriver à _son_ Shikamaru.

_A tous les coups il a eut trop la flemme de rentrer…_

_Ou il est encore en pleine mission car il a voulu dormir tout le long… dans ce cas il est vachement pro ! (_ironique si vous n'aviez pas pigé !)

_Ou bien choji s'est assis dessus et l'a étouffé ! (Nannnnnnnnnn !)_

_Ou bien il s'est arrêté au retour pour regarder les nuages… (Sans même penser à moi d'abord!! Il va me le payer !)_

_Ou il s'est arrêté à l'aller…_

_Ou bien Choji l'a tiré dans une confiserie et me l'a étouffé avec des tonnes de sucrerie (Dans ce cas la il aurait du m'emmener ! pour les sucrerie évidement !)_

_Ou bien il sort avec l'autre là, euh Ino… et a peur de me le dire (Dans ce cas je le comprends à sa place aussi j'aurais peur !)_

_Ou bien la mission se passait dans un lieu paradisiaque et il a décidé de prendre des vacances (Sans moi ?! Mais il veut mourir !)_

_Ou bien il est allé faire la fête avec des amis (c'est-à-dire qu'il est rentré et qu'il n'est pas venu me voir !)_

_Ou bien il me fuit (Nan y a pas de raison chui douce comme un agneau… vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? Vous voulez que je vous frappe !!)_

_Ou ptêt qu'il s'est fait enlever par l'akastuki (suis-je bête il ne leur servirait à rien !)_

_Ou ptêt, plus probable, il s'est fait enlever part des martiens (ben quoi ?)_

_Ou ptêt qu'il me cherche un cadeau (si il croit s'en tirer comme ça !... bah il a raison !)_

_Ou ptêt… (_Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle devrait s'imaginer autre chose si une équipe de ninja ne rentre pas d'une mission dangereuse ! Ah j'avais pas dit dangereuse ? Bah vous croyez qu'il faisait du jardinage ou quoi ?!) _… qu'il s'amuse sans moi à tabasser du méchant ! (Mais pense à moi Shika !!)_

_Ou ptêt qu'il soigne un coéquipier blessé (bon comme excuse ça peut __**presque**__ faire l'affaire !)_

_Ou ptêt qu'il a eu une autre mission dont chui même pas informée ! (il sait qu'il n'a pas le droit de me faire ça !)_

_Ou ptêt qu'il me prépare une super surprise ! (Bon dans ce cas il est entièrement excusé si la surprise évidement est super selon mes gouts !)_

_Ou ptêt…_

-Temari ! oh je savais que tu serais là, hurla Sakura, viens vite Shikamaru est blessé mais je te rassure ces jours ne sont pas en danger il devrait juste avoir beaucoup de repos !... euh Temari ça va ?

_Blesser mon Shikamaru ? Le mien à moi… je n'avais pas pensé à ça moi…_

-Mais c'est trop bien !!

-Quoi ! Mais Temari ça va pas dire ça !!

-ah oui désolé…

_Yes et reyeset rereyes il est blessé. C'est la meilleur nouvelle qui pouvait y avoir ! Bah quoi si il est blesser qui va s'occuper de lui ? Qui va jouer à l'infirmière ? Moi ! Et qui va devoir manger tout ce que je fais ? Qui va devoir m'écouter ? Et qui devra rester avec moi ? LUI !!_

_J'adore cette journée pas vous ? Pas lui en tout cas…_

_…**JAMAIS !(**__**réponse au titre)**_

* * *

**_ça vous a plu? Rewiews please!! Et un grand désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes s'il y en a..._**


End file.
